The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for the self-administration of eye drops.
Many people have difficulty administering eye drops in their own eyes. According to the typical process, a user first attempts to position the eye drop bottle at the correct location above their eye. While holding the bottle in this location, the user squeezes the bottle in an effort to cause the correct number of drops to be released. The drops fall, hopefully into the user's open eye below.
While this process works as intended much of the time, often it does not. For example, some users, particularly those who are elderly or otherwise lacking sufficient dexterity, may have difficulty holding the bottle in the correct position relative to the eye. This may result in substantial waste, i.e., drops running down the user's face. When this happens, the bottle of drops may not last as long as intended, requiring the user to refill the prescription more often. For people on fixed incomes, this can cause a substantial financial burden.
There exists a need for a device that facilitates the self-administration of eye drops, leading to less waste and more accurate application.